User talk:DYBAD
�� �� (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Hi DYBAD,what happens if a human is transformed into both transcendent angel and transcendent demon? i mean how powerful will h be? and one more question it's about monoteistic deity physiology,when the user is transformed into supreme being is he basically a true omnipotent being,and is it permanent? Idan647 (talk) 18:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Goooood Morning onii-chan :D I'm rested up and ready for you to join at lunch time :D Imouto 00:18, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello there. There are some things I don't understand about Simulation Creation. I know it is not your power, but can you help me out, here? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Imbued Devilhood/Demonicness: usable but needs better name Omniformity: Omnifarious Card Generation: usable Appearance Alteration Immunity: Immutability Recoil Immunity: usable, connected to Impact Immunity and Kinetic Energy Manipulation IP-banning users - ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) What brought that one out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Say, I think Kuopiofi mixed our messages to him up when he responded to us. The response to the ideas, like Card Generation, were mine, I was the one who PMed him about those ideas. So just so you know. Sorry for the mix up. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 13:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) hi hi Hi hi onii-chan :D Sleep well? Imouto 21:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hiya onii-chan I will try to join after dinner or during your lunch if not take care and have a great day :D Imouto 19:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey hey Hey onii-chan I'm on right now ;) Not sure if you're joining before my curfew if not take care o/ Imouto 00:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Portable infoboxes Hey hey :) I've been working with Imouto-tan in chat today to build your portable infoboxes, and we came up with what think is a great, simple solution. It still allows you to have your multicolored infoboxes by setting } to a color name and the boxes look exactly like the ones you currently have. Please stop by User:CzechOut/Infobox example and take a look! Thanks :) — CzechOut 21:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ready and waiting for you onii-chan :D I slept in all morning so I'm full of energy! Imouto 23:00, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning Hi hi onii-chan!! :D I actually rested up nice and good today so I'm ready for you to join at anytime unless the rain makes the wifi suck any more. Imouto 23:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan :D waiting warmly for you to join :D Imouto 22:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi See you at lunch time :D Imouto 22:35, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie I'm already waiting for you :P Hi hi See you at lunch time right :D? Imouto 23:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you please rejoin? I'll listen Imouto 02:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please at least a good night? Imouto 03:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I refuse to sleep then, not until you join Imouto 03:11, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I know that I was being selfish but I was called away to do chores and I really am sorry for only taking interest in things that I like it's just that only think about myself a lot and never you. I'm really sorry for being a meanie ;( Imouto 03:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sneak hug *huggles onii-chan* Imouto 03:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Not until onii-chan gives me a hug Imouto 04:28, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay I understand :( sleep well Imouto 12:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie *glomp* Imouto 13:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan will I be seeing you tonight? Imouto 20:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm heading to bed early tonight onii-chan cause I stayed up too late yesterday See you tomorrow o/ Imouto 02:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie nighty night then onii-chan wuv you Imouto 17:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Morning Onii-chan GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNNNNIIIINNNNG OOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! *glomp* Imouto 22:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Knew you would like it ;) Imouto 23:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I finished the 11th WIzard Saint earlier and currently revising the 8th MOOOOOOOORRNNNIIIINGGGGG!!! Okie dokie oooonnniiiii-chaaaaaan!!! I'm busy resting and editing :P Just got done with training new hires at work Imouto 22:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Sleep well onii-chan :D See you at lunch time later Imouto 12:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha okie dokie :D okie dokie :D I'll be waiting for you then ;) Imouto 21:59, August 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan what is the meaning of pure willpower,and how you can rewrite yourself to be whatever you want to be just by pure willpower? Idan647 (talk) 06:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Going into work early today and getting off early too :D Sleep well and see you at lunch :) Imouto 12:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie :D See you then ;) Imouto 00:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night onii-chan :D Imouto 04:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie I don't think that she'll notice the connection if not pointed out to her Sleep well and see you at lunch Imouto 13:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hehehe it turned out better than expected :D which is a plus yeah and see you at lunch Imouto 21:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Will there ever be a creation for Transcendent Lycanthrope page? It bothers me that theres not a single one. I get that theres Transcedent werebeast byt Lycanthropy is a page for its own in my opinion I Figure it out Hay DYBAD you remember our chat on changes on John Mercer, well I think I figured out about renemi g his Known Arsenal to Main Foundations what do u think Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok meet you there, at what time Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) You might be right about, so what about Fundamental Aspects sounds better?? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thank you DYBAD! Your the best, these ideas will come in great handy. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thanks again bro, I really appreciate it a lot and the pic is beautiful and perfect. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hooooi! Good morning onii-chan I made a new power today Sex Appeal Combat and got one of my older powers brought back, isn't that great? :D Imouto 20:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hahaha okie dokie :D See you at lunch Imouto 21:52, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Replied back to your comment Imouto 22:02, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) its fine really I'm very glad that you are better now :) now sleep well onii-chan! Imouto 13:06, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning onii-chan See you at lunch :D Imouto 21:31, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Uguu Not sure if you went to bed yet or just woke up so I'm wishing you a good nighty morning onii-chan :D -sneak glomp- I have class soon and won't be back until lunch time for you so please take care and see you then ;) Imouto 20:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yes just got out so see you at lunch onii-chan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ guuuu Imouto 00:21, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for leaving in a tissy last night, but I was like, super sleepy (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Sleep well onii-chan and take care! 13:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan My computer just crashed and deleted my new blog and updates ಥ_ಥ See you at lunch Imouto 21:21, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks :D I got it all back :p Imouto 21:57, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan The update was for Enshuu's sheet Imouto 22:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I don't think that you've ever read her page before, because the only comments on her page are Tei-chan's (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ silly billy Imouto 23:32, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan In meta-transcendent in the gallery there is a photo that says existential limitations,so my question is: if a user is transcends beyond his existential limitations did he gain absolute existence? Idan647 (talk) 13:01, September 8, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Nighty night Sleep well onii-chan and take care B) Imouto 04:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi DYBAD yesterday i sent you a message can you answer to it. Idan647 (talk) 11:31, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Dybad, can you please, please, PLEASE tell me... Dybad, you have been saying this for the longest now. Can you PLEASE tell me who Segatish is?!? Stanky! (talk) 20:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) -sneak hug!!- (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Good morning Hiya onii-chan just got off work and ready to talk with you on the chat :D Oh and please delete this comment on Ilona's page http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona#WikiaArticleComments I don't care about the one that you choose to delete Imouto 23:08, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan really want to at least see you before bed onii-chan :) Imouto 00:12, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan uguu yay! \o/ Imouto 00:40, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan By longest time, that means that basically you have been saying that more than once! Dybad, just cut the shit and tell me who he is man. Stanky! (talk) 13:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Dybad, I AM Maxoflas. I thought I told you that? Look, can you please just tell me? Stanky! (talk) 13:16, September 10, 2016 (UTC) There's no real need right now. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll be on at 8pm cause that's when I'm off work See you then ;) Imouto 22:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan OK --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC) No need for Admins right now. Also very busy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, September 11, 2016 (UTC) If you already have enough, what point would there be to get more of it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Bit from the left field, but that reminds me of one comment on QI. Can't remember the exact wording but it was about how many people don't believe in moon-landing and went something on the lines of "we're in trouble as a species if people believe anything they can't do is impossible". Way too much truth in that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, September 11, 2016 (UTC) There are people who's attitude basically says that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:31, September 11, 2016 (UTC) -sneak hug!!- (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Good nighty Imouto 13:18, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (talk) That pretty much summarizes humanity, what else is there to say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) You are very welcome :D Current at the store so if you join the chat won't really reply until home :p Imouto 21:00, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tab Hahaha I'm back home :D See you at lunch about to cook Imouto 22:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha thanks :D Imouto 00:05, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You could've at least told me that you were leaving for tonight sleep well Imouto 02:14, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for hurting your feelings onii-chan I just thought that you really grew tired of my complaining nearly everyday, but I understand if you don't want to talk to me now :( Nighty night Imouto 02:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Just you wait when the problems that come with/from aging start hitting you. Humans just aren't build to go far over 90, most start to wither and fast around there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Fact. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) As Granny Weatherwax would say, you can only be yourself so be yourself as hard as you can. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If the other option is being what others want you to be... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Social pressure, expectations, necessities of living, etc. can be pretty hard to go against. Well, this conversation has meandered quite a bit lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, September 13, 2016 (UTC) If that's the way you roll. But I doubt that you go out on the street and do something people/society would disapprove even if it isn't illegal just because you felt like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Welp, now you have a new hobby trying to figure that one out. :p --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. Are we trying to see which one isn't able to find answer or something? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC) To previous post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Answer as in reply. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Heading to class see you afterwards :D Imouto 21:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I think I missed something there... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, September 14, 2016 (UTC) It happens, just be careful. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Quirks of the site I suppose. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:37, September 14, 2016 (UTC) hi hi onii-chan I'm back my school's wi-fi just shut off randomly and didn't notice till now Imouto 23:51, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan sleep well onii-chan! :D Imouto 13:19, September 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi onii-chan see you at lunch hopefully if not then see you tomorrow night at lunch :D -sneak hug- Imouto 00:09, September 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie if you want :D Imouto 01:16, September 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yes it's doable Imouto 01:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You have to ask Gabriel about what he was thinking with Omnipotent Entity Creation. Felt bit weird to me, but I suspect there are reasons why he made it. Omnipotence Bestowal is trickier as at least Presence/DC has some amount of weight behind it. Depends really on whether he really is/was OP (in the verse it happened, DC and Vertigo are separate) and if Elaine really did become one as well. Although by the rules of OP, if P actually was able to give E OP, then he made both of them N-OP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Might want to run that by Poostanky. Having Breast Manipulation or any other breast-power would be pretty much same as having specific pages for belly fat or leg muscles. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) You did notice the part where I told him in advance the breast-based powers were too specific? As for organs: breasts are essentially milk-glands and body-fat. If you count that as organs, well... "Organ (anatomy), a collection of different tissues joined in structural unit to serve a common function". So in very loose sense you're correct. As milk-glands are modified cells that produce milk instead of, say, saliva, sweat or mucus, belly-fat isn't that far. As for those powers: you brought it to my attention. I figured you'd be interested enough that actually asking the maker's opinion wouldn't be that big thing. Apparently it doesn't matter that much then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Aww why did you leave onii-chan? -huggle- Imouto 01:31, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Anatomy isn't good enough for you? Fat and few glands, that's what breasts are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) "You did notice the part where I told him in advance the breast-based powers were too specific?" First sentence on the message before last. "As for those powers: you brought it to my attention. I figured you'd be interested enough that actually asking the maker's opinion wouldn't be that big thing. Apparently it doesn't matter that much then." Last section of the same. Aand deleted as I figured I was just prognosticating at this point. If they don't accept the "one OP user only" I throw them on your direction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Funny thing, I couldn't remember where that one came from until checking OP. It's right on the Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC) 7205 powers now, can't remember everything... --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh believe me it's easy to forget when you don't see something in long time. Must have been year since I last time checked the whole page instead of just the latest change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Which Would Be Better? Yo, DYBAD! Name's Brave (But you already knew that >.>....) Anyway, I was wondering which ability would be better to have. Selective Unity or your personal favorite Absorbing Replication for practical use and simple power/usefulness. --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 21:12, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night onii-chan :D I get off work at 8:30pm (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ -sneak hug- So see you then! Imouto 12:36, September 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry I had class and couldn't miss it ^ ^ See you at lunch time Imouto 23:44, September 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Have fun (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ I hope that you enjoy your festival to the ultimax!!! :D See you in a few days onii-chan and take care of yourself Imouto 13:16, September 23, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡ ｡)づ See you at lunch time :) Imouto 23:36, September 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Will I be seeing you at lunch time tonight? Imouto 00:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ uguu thank chu See you at lunch :D Imouto 22:32, September 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello What's up, DYBAD? --Chris Urena (talk) 17:44, September 27, 2016 (UTC) That's great knowing, and how's Nat? --Chris Urena (talk) 21:08, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Alright, gotcha. --Chris Urena (talk) 23:59, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Where'd you go? OwO Imouto 00:45, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Mornin' Once again, yo DYBAD! Sorry for the frequent messages. Yet, I'm beginning the first draft of a new character and would like your opinion on something. He was raised as a Christian and was always told whenever something seemed wrong to him: "But who are you, a human being, to talk back to God? “Shall what is formed say to the one who formed it, ‘Why did you make me like this?’”a 21 Does not the potter have the right to make out of the same lump of clay some pottery for special purposes and some for common use?" As such, he always pondered on what rights he as a human being had to challenge his creator. So, I was wondering if you had any advice r ideas about how he could go about refuting and confronting this. I have my own, but I wanted to see if you where along the same lines as I was with it. --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 13:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : That's the thing with him; he doesn't really fear God or any of his servants because he really thinks that's he's right about this. He kinda reflects Lawrence's view that might doesn't make right; if God is morally wrong he's morally wrong no if's, and's or but's about it. So, the set up if kinda Job-esque. God appears out of a storm and after rambling on and on about his might, OC questions him about his character and that's when the Romans thing comes up. He also berates God for challenging a mortal to a clash of Gods. --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 04:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) : That's actually a good point, why would a God care what some little speck of dust thinks about how he runs his creation? At the very most he'll just be impressed by the kid's moxy. But nothing else, really. So it's either smite, Hell, or an opportunity for divine power Bruce Almighty style. --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 04:01, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : Haha. True. Just like might doesn't make right, right doesn't make might either. What's the point of going to hell on principle? So, I may take your advice on a covering deity to protect him from getting fried.OR maybe take a page out of ancient mythology's handbook by using the some primordial chaos (tehom) which is what my version of God created the universe from. [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 12:20, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : Yep, yep. Now all I have to do is figure out a way for the character to attract such a force. Aggressive prayer and blatant lack of fear for God on a moral basis? An interest being sparked in the Chaos' viewing of a mortal challenging a God? OR just complete arbitrariness? The options are endless. [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 13:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : Ooh! Oooh! Last outburst, I swear. OC could take a page out of Jacob (the guy that wrestled with God)'s book and implore the deity for a challenge (wrestling match, for example) in which the divine right over his existence is at stake. Sorry if I'm being repetitive. :(--[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 17:33, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : He may accept it because it's essentially the challenge he laid before Job.Hell, he accepted a challenge from Satan because he knew the outcome (presumably) same thing here. Only difference is that the human recognizes his existential limitations and wants to answer the challenge by overcoming them. Plus, the deity may not even believe that he will succeed.Unless, of course God is someone who would birth someone with amelia and then challenge them to a foot race; especially where prosthetics are available. [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 15:54, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡ ｡)づ Good Morning See you after lunch time i get off at 8pm Imouto 15:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you after lunch :D Imouto 00:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ goo nighty Imouto 12:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Tank chu (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 20:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Why delete those pages Why delete those pages their awesome Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) I right then there your powers, but can you at least keep Adaptive Metabolism, that's the coolest one you made.Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:41, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hay question I just created Sex Angel Lord Physiology earlier to balance out Sex Demon Lord Physiology but Kuopiofi deleted and he ask on why should their be and I told him the reason is because their alway a balance to the demon and Angel concept right, do you think that this new power might be worth it??? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) I did I found just one user, he's the only one Angel lord that I could find really "Anael (Haniel, Hamiel, Onoel, Ariel) – one of the 7 angels of Creation, chief of principalities, prince of archangels, and ruler of Friday angels. Anael exercises dominion over the planet Venus, is one of the luminaries concerned with human sexuality, and is governor of the 2nd Heaven, where he is in charge of prayer ascending from the 1st Heaven. It is Anael who proclaims “open all ye gates” in Isaiah 26:2. In addition, he controls kingdoms and kings on earth and has dominion over the moon. (Along with Gabriel and others) Apart from variations already noted, Anael is, or appears to be Aniyel, Anaphiel (Anafiel), Aufiel. With Uriel, Anael is combined by Shakespeare in The Tempest to form the sprite Ariel. An angel which Anael has been known to be under. Ariel was also quoted by Sir Edward Kelley to be a “comglomerate of Anael and Uriel” In Longfellow;s The Golden Legend, Anael is one of the angels of the 7 planets, specifically the angel of the Star of Love, (i.e. the Evening Star or Venus). In the Book of Tobit, Anael is the name of Tobit’s brother." I angels are pure but sexual lordship is different for any form of species, this angels is pure example for more divine pure and loving kind of sexuality unlike demons are vile and sadistic form of it. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Well it was all I could fine, but I guess the choice was made. Thanks for the honesty at least, your the nice guy that knows how to say things the right way in things Wikia. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Restored. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ya sorry for not answering earlier so soon. And thank you for but that's the only angel that I could find, their aren't any forms of angels with any kind of sexual lordship at all, in any form of fiction or mythology whatsoever, I really appreciate the offer, suddenly �� Their aren't any Sex Angel Lord at all, well there are angels in genesis that might have been highly lust for woman in genesis but they bacame fallen after that. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) I know its a real bummer, appreciate the help tho, but guess I'll have to let this power go, but hey their are a lot of brand new power waiting to be created. Who knows my next power might even better. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hay you try, you fail, you try again till you win, keep moving forward. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) NIghty night Sorry I was away eating breakfast when you joined, but I wish you goo night :D Thank you for committing on Reisys -huggles- Imouto 12:55, October 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan How are you dybad? in the power of meta transcendence it's says that the user can transcend all limitations,weaknesses and boundaries of all nature.what is it mean to transcend all of nature? the nature of what? Idan647 (talk) 07:52, October 2, 2016 (UTC) nini Nighty night see you at 8:30pm Imouto 15:59, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ugii (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 22:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Question Ah, thanks for the answers, brother. I've been thinking one thing here: A Omnipotent Being is Boundless? The next, I was thinking. Omnipotent means All-Power. All indicates Complete and Absolute, and Absolute indicates Infinite and Unlimited. Power indicates authority, energy, strength, stamina and ability. Capacity indicates fitness, indicating talents, attributes and qualities. Do you agree? Well, what I'm trying to understand is, by definition Omnipotent not to say directly that being is unlimited. I am wrong? Vitorriq (talk) 23:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I saw it and I'm going to answer it once I'm off (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 23:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care oniii-chan :D Imouto 01:57, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I was replying to your comments on my blogs and then I froze Imouto 03:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It's not a problem I am extremely sleepy :D So see you tomorrow ;) Imouto 05:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Back Class just got out see you on the chat (づ • •)づ Imouto 23:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I froze and I have returned :D Imouto 01:26, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey it's Phee, can i talk to you in chat please ? Sinon ~ (talk) 10:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Just another question, Cosmic Law was created by me but it has no connection to any shows, so would it be still okay to create it? Sinon ~ (talk) 12:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) blocked for a week. Let's see what happens after. Inform me if he continues even after his block Gabriel456 (talk) 14:29, October 5, 2016 (UTC) you're very welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:57, October 5, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ guuu! <3 Commenting soon on Lawrence's page :D Imouto 21:34, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Just left a little message this time :D Truth 21:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan oki dokie :D Imouto 22:05, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Finally Made It and Thank You Hay DYBAD if finally made Outer Sphere concept and thank you so much for you help, ideas and pics on making John Mercer more awesome, hope you enjoy the new update to it Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Well I added brand no pics to John info box and I use daily that beautiful pic you sent to me, really brings out the concept to his powers. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Completely forgot about that... it's removed now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, October 7, 2016 (UTC) It looks cute, but it doesn't fit the concept right, but I think it would look ok on John Favorite Arsenal of powers Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Don't get me wrong it look ok to use for Johns page, and they way you describe its idea on your last message, think I might see what you mean. I'll use it cause it a pretty good symbol. And thank you for all of your help my friend ur the only cool guy that's see How awesome my character and I appreciate your support. But I have a question what do you think of Johns new powers In the Outer Spheres are they ok?Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) thanks, but don't worry I'm still using until He gets a better symbol that fits his ideal concept. And it midnight where you are terribly sorry, good night then Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Could you come on chat please quickly Sinon ~ (talk) 13:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Can you create a page of transcendent human physiology? Idan647 (talk) 20:02, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Heya onii-chan I'm sorry but I won't be able to join the chat until Sunday night My phone is moving ultra slow so if I join with one bar tonight I will :) See you on Sunday night! ;D Imouto 20:58, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you on Sunday night hopefully (づ｡ ｡)づ Imouto 02:15, October 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I need assistance with a request by User:AspiringCrimeWriter Sinon ~ (talk) 12:34, October 8, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡ ｡)づ fingers crossed :) Imouto 13:56, October 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hoooi See you tonight at 8pm Imouto 23:04, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I has teh powah OwO (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ I has power now so I can join the chat :D tonight like usual yay! \o/ Imouto 00:48, October 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan make meh a friend on your userpage Senpai Sinon ~ (talk) 11:29, October 11, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you at 8pm Imouto 22:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan